Kage no Sugosha
by Dee Kyou
Summary: Chap 2 Up-date! Kita dimana? Kenapa kau mengumpulkan semua orang, sampah? Siapa dia? Aku ingin minta bantuanmu. Sebenarnya kami tidak percaya kalau orang sepertimu ada. Fic baru dengan genre baru. Review kudasai, minna-san
1. Chapter 1

Ehem. Salam kenal, gue-ralat- aku-ralat lagi- saya Kyou. Fic pertama yang ngetik sendiri, yah biarpun Dee juga bantu ngedit.

...*mikir* Hmmm... (bingung mau ngomong apa lagi) Pokoknya, baca aja deh!

* * *

**Kage no Sugosha  
**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction

KHR © Amano Akira-sensei

Story © Dee Kyou

Rating : T

Warning : Akan ada lumayan banyak OC yang dimunculkan

Chapter 1 - Awal pertemuan

Disinilah mereka-Vongola Decimo bersama para guardianya-sekarang, di depan sebuah condominium mewah –yang bisa dipastikan berharga puluhan juta– berdiri dengan gugup. Ah, sebenarnya bukan "mereka" yang gugup, tapi hanya Sawada Tsunayoshi sang Vongola Decimo saja yang gugup. Sedangkan yang lain, Gokudera sibuk bertengkar dengan Ryohei, Yamamoto menengahi mereka, Lambo hanya berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, Mukuro hanya ber-'kufufu' ria, Chrome hanya menatap mereka polos dan Hibari, yah, Hibari tetaplah Hibari yang biasanya. Tsuna gugup dalam arti banyak, di satu sisi dia tidak menyangka bisa berada di tempat semewah ini, dan di sisi lain dia gugup karena Varia, Millefiore, Shimon, dan Dino Cavallone juga sama-sama berada di tempat yang sama dengannya.

"Oi, sampah! Mau apa kau mengumpulkan banyak sampah disini!?" tanya Xanxus garang.

"Hi, hiiieee…. Su-sumimasen… Ta-tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa kita ada disini. Aku juga hanya menerima surat yang isinya menyuruhku untuk menunggu disini." Ujar Tsuna sambil menunjukkan surat yang didaptkannya.

"Ah, aku juga dapat surat itu." Sambung Dino dan mengeluarkan surat miliknya.

"A-aku juga dapat. Dan disurat ini tertulis namamu, Tsunayoshi-kun." Tambah Enma pelan. Dan semua yang ada mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Enma sambil mengeluarkan suratnya masing-masing.

"Hah?! Ti-tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang itu!" jawab Tsuna panik. "Bisa kulihat suratmu, Enma-kun?" pinta Tsuna. Enma mengangguk dan membiarkan Tsuna membaca suratnya. Perkataan Enma benar, di dalam surat itu tertulis bahwa dia-Sawada Tsunayoshi-memerintahkan berkumpul atas nama Vongola Decimo. Tsuna langsung facepalm membaca surat itu. Lalu takut-takut melihat ke arah kelompok Varia yang mulai kesal.

"A-anoo–"

"Ciaosu, semuanya." Perkataan Tsuna terpotong oleh salam yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Reborn~… Apa-apaan lagi ini?" Tanya Tsuna menuntut penjelasan.

"Selamat siang, Sawada Tsunayoshi-san." Sapa bayi yang mengenakan pakaian serba merah sambil menunduk.

"Ah, Fon-san. Selamat siang. Eh?! Kenapa para Arcobaleno berkumpul semua disini?" Tanya Tsuna bingung.

DUAK! Tsuna sukses melayang 5 meter terkena tendangan indah Reborn.

"Ju-juudaime!" teriak Gokudera sambil berlari menolong Tsuna.

"Dasar Dame-Tsuna! Kau tidak akan bisa dapat jawabannya kalau hanya berdiri tidak jelas disini. Ayo masuk ke dalam!" perintah Reborn kepada semua yang berkumpul disana.

"Jangan banyak protes, dan ikuti aku saja!" lanjut Reborn sambil mengeluarkan aura mematikan begitu melihat seseorang (baca : Xanxus) bermaksud membantah. Akhirnya mereka semua memasuki condominium tersebut.

-skip time-skip time-

Dan tibalah mereka semua di lantai paling atas Condominium. Dan mereka semua terpana melihat kemewahan yang ada di lantai itu. Reborn berjalan memasuki lantai menuju satu-satunya pintu yang ada di lantai itu, selain pintu darurat dan pintu lift tentunya. Sepetinya hanya ada satu kamar saja di lantai ini. Bagai terbius, mereka semua mengikuti Reborn.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna tekan belnya!" perintah Tsuna.

"Heeh? Hiiee! Ti-tidak mau!" tolak Tsuna dan Reborn memberinya hadiah sebuah death glare. Akhirnya Tsuna pun menekan bel pintu itu dengan takut-takut.

TING-TONG….. tidak ada jawaban. Tsuna menekan sekali lagi.

TING-TONG…TING-TONG…. Dan terdengar suara kaki mendekat dari balik pintu.

Ceklek… Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok seorang pria(?) atau wanita(?) dari dalam. Tsuna tidak dapat menebak apa gender orang itu, karena dia lumayan tinggi untuk seorang wanita, tapi terlalu ramping sebagai pria. Dan wajah orang itu juga lumayan unik, perpaduan antara maskulin dan feminim. Untuk beberapa lama, Tsuna dan orang itu bertatapan, lalu orang itu melihat bahwa di depan rumahnya berdiri banyak orang. Dengan wajah putih, rambut ikal hitam yang dipotong shaggy pendek dan mata coklat hazel, orang itu melihat ke arah kerumunan di depannya dengan pandangan bingung. Lalu dia menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan, dan berkata,

"Uuum…. Kalau boleh tahu, apakah anda sekalian memiliki urusan dengan saya?" tanyanya sopan dengan suara yang tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi cukup membuat Tsuna sadar bahwa orang yang di depannya adalah seorang wanita.

"Heh?" sahut semua orang yang ada di depan pintu cengo dan bingung, kecuali Tsuna yang masih terpana -dia merasa familiar dengan wanita itu- dan Reborn serta para Arcobaleno yang memang otak dari hal ini.

"Kami datang meminta bantuanmu." Jawab Reborn sambil masuk ke dalam rumah. Wanita itu terdiam sebentar sebelum berkata,

"Fuh! Tidak kusangka ketua Arcobaleno akan datang menemuiku dan meminta bantuan." Balas wanita itu sambil tersenyum. "Lalu, kalian mau masuk atau berdiri saja disini?" lanjutnya sembari membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Dan semua orang memilih untuk masuk ke dalam rumah wanita tersebut. Sekali lagi mereka terpana dengan kemewahan yang ada di dalam. Rumah wanita itu sangat besar, dengan banyak ruangan-ruangan besar dan balkon mewah. Wanita itu membimbing mereka semua memasuki sebuah ruangan besar yang terdapat banyak sofa di dalamnya. Lalu ada pintu geser kaca yang menuju ke arah balkon. Dan ada TV plasma besar dan seperangkat home theater di salah satu dinding ruangan. Sepertinya ruangan itu adalah living room.

Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, wanita tersebut mempersilahkan mereka duduk dan menyuguhkan minuman kepada mereka semua.

"Nah, kalau boleh tahu, siapakah anda sekalian?" Tanya wanita itu sopan.

"Hng, tidak usah berpura-pura. Kau pasti sudah tahu siapa kami semua. Tidak mungkin kau tidak mengetahui kami bukan, sang informan?" jawab Reborn ketus.

"Reborn-san, tidak baik berbicara kasar didepan wanita. Perkenalkan, namaku Fon sang Storm Arcobaleno." Ujar Fon lembut seraya menundukkan badannya. Wanita itu terpana melihat Fon sebelum akhirnya berkata,

"Kawaaiiii…." Dan dia pun langsung memeluk Fon erat-erat. Semua yang ada disitu merasa sangat kaget, termasuk Fon sendiri. Karena selama ini tidak ada yang dengan gampang berhasil menangkap Fon sang angin. Lalu dengan tenang dia mendudukkan Fon di pangkuannya dan melanjutkan,

"Yah, aku memang tahu kalian. Tapi aku ingin kalian mengenalkan diri masing-masing, bukankah itu etikanya?"

"Hhhh….. Baiklah." Reborn menyerah, "Namaku Reborn, Sun Arcobaleno dan juga Katekyou dari Dame-Tsuna." Lanjutnya. Terlihat Tsuna akan protes tapi mengurungkan niatnya ketika Reborn mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah Tsuna.

"Namaku Uni, Sky Arcobaleno." Ujar Uni sambil tersenyum.

"Hanya itu saja?", Tanya wanita itu sambil tersnyum dan memandang dalam Uni, dan Uni seakan-akan merasa bahwa wanita itu dapat melihat apapun yang ada di dalam hatinya.

"A-aah… Aku juga adalah salah satu dari dua orang pemimpin mafia Millefiore." Lanjut Uni terbata. Lalu para Arcobaleno yang lain, Millefiore, Shimon, Varia, Dino, dan Vongola melanjutkan memperkenalkan diri. (Note : mari kita skip waktu mereka mengenalkan diri masing-masing. Soalnya ada banyak orang dan Author kira kita semua sudah tahu siapa mereka semua bukan…. Lagipula Author malas ngetik perkenalannya, ngabisin halaman aja. *Author dibantai all chara KHR*)

"Baiklah. Aku sudah tahu siapa kalian semua. Nah, sekarang giliranku. Namaku Kurosaki Akari." Ujar wanita yang bernama Akari itu.

"Nah, apa ada pertanyaan?" lanjutnya. Sebuah tangan terangkat. "Ya, ada apa Hayato-chan?"

"Jangan panggil aku 'Hayato-chan', kono kuso onna!" amuk Gokudera.

"Go-Gokudera-kun.." Tsuna berusaha menenangkan Gokudera. Tapi Akari menurunkan Fon dari pangkuannya dan bergerak mendekati Gokudera.

"Hm? Apa tadi aku mendengarmu memakiku, Hayato-chan~~~?" Tanya Akari sambil mencengkram leher Gokudera, membuatnya tercekik. Semua yang ada di ruangan langsung mengambil posisi siaga untuk menyerang.

"Sebaiknya kalian urungkan niat kalian menyerangku." Ujar Akari tenang. Dan dia langsung mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat, membuat semua orang bergidik dan semakin berjaga-jaga. Namun Tsuna dengan intuisi supernya mendekati Akari, entah bagaimana Tsuna yakin bahwa cara ini akan berhasil, lalu Tsuna memegang lengan Akari yang tengah mencekik leher Gokudera. Dengan menahan malu, Tsuna menatap Akari dari bawah,

"Tolong lepaskan Gokudera-kun, Kurosaki-san. Aku mohon…" ucap Tsuna dengan sangat moe + puppy eyes. *Dee blushing, Kyou masa bodo*

Akari melepaskan tangannya, lalu langsung memeluk Tsuna.

"Moe dessuu…" teriaknya. Tsuna yang dipeluk tiba-tiba langsung memerah wajahnya. Semua yang melihat hal itu langsung sweat drop berjamaah. Mukuro buru-buru merebut Tsuna dari pelukan Akari, dan menarik Tsuna duduk disebelahnya sambil melotot menatap Akari.

'Ternyata seperti itu caranya untuk menenangkan cewek itu', batin semua orang.

"VVOOOIIII! Sebenarnya untuk apa kami berada disini, perempuan!?" Tanya Squalo sambil berteriak. Akari menutup kedua telinganya.

"Gaah…. Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Squalo." Ujar Akari sambil berjalan menuju sofa lalu duduk di atasnya.

"Bukankah kalian semua yang memiliki permintaan kepadaku?" lanjutnya balas bertanya.

"A-a-apa maksud anda?" ujar Enma lirih, hampir tidak terdengar.

"Hm? Para mafia elit seperti kalian sampai berhasil menemukanku dan juga menemuiku, itu berarti kalian membutuhkan sesuatu kan?" lagi-lagi Akari membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Memang benar." Jawab Reborn. Otomatis, semua kepala menoleh ke arah Reborn. Reborn dengan tenang menyeruput kopi yang disajikan Akari. Lalu dia menaikkan sedikit topi fedoranya dan melanjutkan,

"Kami datang untuk meminta bantuanmu."

"Araraa~~~ Apa itu, Reborn-kun?" Tanya Akari sambil tersenyum.

"Kami ingin kau melatih kami. Dan juga memintamu menyelidiki sesuatu serta membeli informasi darimu." Pinta Reborn langsung.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, Reborn! Apa maksud dari semua ini?" Tanya Dino bingung. Yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan, kecuali para Arcobaleno lain dan Varia serta Millefiore yang sedari tadi diam.

"Sebenarnya siapa kakak ini?" kali ini Yamamoto yang bertanya.

"Huh! Kalian cerewet sekali. Kalau hal sekecil ini saja kalian tidak tahu, kalian gagal jadi mafia." Jawab Verde.

"Eeeh!? Jangan-jangan para Arcobaleno tahu tentang Kurosaki-san?" kali ini Adelheid yang bertanya.

"Ya, kami tahu." Jawab Mammon.

"Awalnya aku pikir ini mustahil, korra!" kata Collonelo.

"Biarpun kami tidak percaya…." Ujar Verde.

"Tetapi begitu melihatnya, kami jadi yakin…" Skull menyambung perkataan Verde.

"Dia adalah Kurosaki Akari…" sambung Uni.

"Satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang disebut…" Fon menambahi.

"Sang Informan Bayangan." Tutup Reborn.

- End of Chapter 1 -

* * *

Kyou : Selesai. Thanks udah mau baca.

Dee : Kyou! Dingin banget sih... Kasih kata-kata yang lebih hangat dong...

Kyou : Contoh?

Dee : Hmmm~~~ Contohnya gini: "Minna-san, arigatou udah baca fic baru Dee Kyou... Kyou harap kalian suka... Kyou tunggu reviewnya yah..."

Kyou : Ya udah gitu aja.

Dee : Are? Bilang kayak yg Dee ajari dong, Kyou... Ayolah...

Kyou : Kan udah lu yg blg di atas tadi. *pergi*

Dee : Hei! Kyou! Kyou! Mau kemana? Tunggu! Yosh, Minna-san...Tolong review fic pertama Kyou yah... *ngejer Kyou*


	2. 2 - Fakta tentang Informan Bayangan

Maaf lama menunggu. Gue up-date chp 2 KnS.  
Silahkan dinikmati.

* * *

**Kage no Sugosha  
**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction

KHR © Amano Akira-sensei

Story © Dee Kyou

Rating : T

Warning : Akan ada lumayan banyak OC yang dimunculkan

Chapter 2 - Fakta tentang Informan Bayangan

Previous

_"Eeeh!? Jangan-jangan para Arcobaleno tahu tentang Kurosaki-san?" kali ini Adelheid yang bertanya._

_"Ya, kami tahu." Jawab Mammon._

_"Awalnya aku pikir ini mustahil, korra!" kata Collonelo._

_"Biarpun kami tidak percaya…." Ujar Verde._

_"Tetapi begitu melihatnya, kami jadi yakin…" Skull menyambung perkataan Verde._

_"Dia adalah Kurosaki Akari…" sambung Uni._

_"Satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang disebut…" Fon menambahi._

_"Sang Informan Bayangan." Tutup Reborn._

BRAK! Terdengar suara keras. Semua orang langsung melihat ke asal suara itu dan mendapati Xanxus berdiri dengan wajah sangat terkejut, dan kursi yang didudukinya jatuh.

"Kau…. Sampah…. Tidak mungkin….." Xanxus kehilangan kata-kata. Semua orang terkejut melihat reaksi Xanxus, hanya Arcobaleno yang melihatnya dengan tenang dan Akari yang tersenyum semakin misterius.

"Araraa~~~ Sepertinya Xanxus-san tahu tentang diriku, atau lebih tepatnya tentang julukanku… Ufufufufu….." ujar Akari tersenyum.

"Tidak! Tidak! Pak tua itu bilang, kau tidak ada! Tidak mungkin orang sepertimu ada di dunia ini!" amuk Xanxus.

"Bagi orang yang percaya aku ada, maka aku ada di dunia ini. Tapi bagi orang yang tidak percaya, maka aku tidak ada di dunia ini." sahut Akari tenang dan misterius.

Xanxus mendekati tempat Akari duduk dan mencengkram kerah baju Akari, menariknya hingga jarak mereka hanya 30 cm. Menatap mata Akari, untuk melihat apakah terdapat setitik kebohongan disana, atau itulah harapannya. Tapi tidak ada kebohongan di mata Akari, malah dia balik menatap Xanxus sambil terus tersenyum. Semua orang memandang ngeri antara Xanxus dan Akari. Lalu tidak disangka-sangka, Xanxus melepaskan cengkeramannya dan kembali duduk di kursinya semula.

"Hmmm~~~ Memangnya ada apa dengan orang yang dijuluki informan bayangan?" Tanya Byakuran santai. "Uni-chan, bisa kau jelaskan~?" lanjutnya.

Uni melihat ke arah para Arcobaleno lain, meminta persetujuan. Reborn dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk. Lalu dia kembali melihat ke arah Akari yang kini sudah duduk santai di kursinya kembali dan memasang wajah 'tidak-masalah-kau-mau-beritahu-apapun-tentangku-p ada-mereka'.

"Um… Bagaimana memulainya ya? Yang disebut informan bayangan adalah orang yang punya segala informasi dari segala penjuru dunia. Informasi dari sejak berjuta-juta tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang, bahkan mungkin sedikit dari masa depan, semua diketahui secara akurat oleh informan bayangan." Jelas Uni.

"Tunggu sebentar! Itu tidak mungkin! Maksudku, tidak mungkin ada orang yang mengetahui informasi dari zaman purba kala kan? Tidak ada manusia yang dapat mengetahui secara akurat semua informasi itu." Sembur Kikyou tidak percaya.

"Karena itulah, informan bayangan merupakan orang-orang terpilih, mereka bukan manusia biasa. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang keberadaannya, karena informasi tentang mereka sangat minim, bahkan hampir tidak ada karena disembunyikan dengan sangat rapat dan rapi. Kami saja, para Arcobaleno, harus bersusah payah untuk menemukan kebeeradaan sang informan bayangan." Lanjut Uni.

"Boleh aku Tanya sesuatu pada Kurosaki-san?" pinta Katou Julie. Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Akari menoleh.

"Hm? Apa itu, Julie-kun?" balas Akari.

"Anda ini, berkebangsaan apa? Orang Asia? Apakah informan bayangan itu diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi? Maksudku, apa Anda menjadi informan bayangan karena ada di keluarga Anda sebelumnya yang menjadi informan bayangan?"

"Aku berkebangsaan Jepang. Ya, aku orang Asia. Mungkin wajahku sedikit unik karena aku tidak sepenuhnya berdarah Jepang. Tidak, informan bayangan tidak diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi. Tidak ada di keluargaku yang pernah menjadi informan bayangan kecuali aku. Seperti kata Uni-chan, informan bayangan itu orang-orang terpilih. Jadi aku dipilih oleh informan bayangan sebelumku untuk menjadi penerusnya." Jawab Akari panjang lebar.

"Siapa yang memilihmu?" kali ini Xanxus yang bertanya, membuat kaget semua orang karena jarang-jarang Xanxus tertarik pada suatu hal. Akari hanya tersenyum lebar –atau lebih tepatnya disebut cengiran–, melihat cengiran Akari, Tsuna dan Hibari langsung merasa familiar dengan cengiran itu.

"Hi-mi-tsu." Ujar Akari sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya. Xanxus kesal dan segera menodongkan pistolnya ke Akari. Namun, Akari tiba-tiba menghilang dari pendangan semua orang. Dan tiba-tiba saja Xanxus sudah terjermbab ke lantai dengan wajah mencium lantai. Ada orang yang menduduki punggung Xanxus dan sebuah lutut menahan kepala Xanxus. Xanxus tidak berkutik sedikitpun. Semua orang terkejut melihat ketidakberdayaan Xanxus dan lebih terkejut karena ternyata yang menghajar Xanxus adalah Akari. Para Varia langsung bersiap menyerang Akari.

"Hentikan!" perintah Reborn sebelum terjadi adegan perang di ruangan ini. Sontak semua orang menghentikan gerakannya, kecuali Akari yang masih berada di atas Xanxus.

"Kami lupa memberi tahu kalian hal yang sangat penting. Uni!" lanjut Reborn.

"Baik, Paman Reborn. Minna-san, ada julukan lain dari Sang Informan Bayangan yaitu Assassin. Dengan kata lain informan bayangan sama dengan pembunuh profesional." Ujar Uni tenang. Akari mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap semua orang lalu menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas dan memamerkan giginya alias menyeringai dingin.

- End of Chapter 2 -

* * *

Dee : Pendek bgt, Kyou... gk puas bacanya!

Kyou : mau gmn lg? gue mandek tiba2. Susah jg ngetik story trnyta.

Dee : baru tau? skrg ngerti kn pndritaan Dee ngtik crita...

Kyou : tp lu kn enak, ide smw dr gue. Lu cuma tinggal ngetik doang! Lah gue?!

Dee : Jangan ngehina! Dee jg bs bwt fic dgn ide orisinil dr pmikiran Dee sndr...

Kyou : Buktiin!

Dee : Oke! bakal Dee buktiin dlm wktu dkt! siap2 ja, Kyou...

Kyou : terserah lu ja deh. betewe, would u mind to review, guys?


End file.
